


I'm Weird

by IamSage88



Series: Criminal Minds One-Shots/Short Stories [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent FP Jones II, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff if you couldn't tell, Overprotective, Protective FP Jones II, Season 9 Spencer Reid, Takes Place in Middle of Riverdale Season 2, bisexual FP Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Spencer Reid coming to town for three things.1. Catch a killer.2. Reconcile with his brother.3. Be around his boyfriend.Sadly, only number 3 isn't easier said than done.





	I'm Weird

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I don't know why I like Spencer being related to characters in different shows.

I walk into a place called Pops. I soon realize how out of place and awkward I look. I walk up to a lovely looking girl with dark hair and a well-built ginger. They must be the same age. God, I hope they are. "Hello," I say, getting their attention, "I'm looking for Jughead Jones."

They both look at me as though they don't trust me and are trying to study me. To be fair, that's a perfectly reasonable reaction. "Who are you and why do you want to know about Jughead?" the singer asks. I feel myself get red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. My name is Spencer Reid. I also need to talk to his dad FP Jones. I heard he was in jail and assumed it would be easier to talk to Jughead first. Could you please tell where he is?" I say, hoping I haven't been too creepy.

They two teens glace at each other both looking at me. "We could take you to him. I'm Veronica and this is Archie," the girl says.

I smile excitedly at the thought they would be willing to help me. "Would you please take me to him?" I ask. The girl nods and starts bringing me to a rougher side of town. Not that I mind, of course.

They so bring me to a trailer park. As we walk to Jughead's, a few people glare at me. I silently worded if it's because they see me as weak or they can tell I'm in the FBI. I'm nearly certain it's not the ladder.

I knock on the door and wait for an answer. Jughead opens up the door. I give a small smile and a wave. "Hello. I'm Spencer Reid. You're Jughead Jones, son of FP Jones, correct?" I ask.

He slowly nods. "What's this about?" he asks.

"Well, there are multiple reasons I'm here. My main reason is to see you and your dad," I explain. I wish I could tell him more, but I don't want to without FP's permission.

"May I come in?" I ask. Jughead nods and lets me in, Veronica and Archie following after. I see a blonde girl sitting on the couch. I sit down at the opposite end and wave. She smiles sweetly at me. "I'm Spencer Reid, who are you?"

"My name's Betty. I'm Jughead's girlfriend," she tells me. I nod. I stand up soon realizing, I forgot to tell Morgan. I fish my phone out of my bag.

I call him and he picks up right away. "Pretty boy, where are you?"

I smile at the nickname. "I just have some stuff to take care of. Please, don't break down my door. I forgot I only told Hotch I need time off and you're you," I tell him, earning a laugh.

"Whatever you say, kid. Just get back to us and stay safe," he says, half joking.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tonight. I'm planning on being here as long as I'm welcome or until you guys need me back," I explain.

"Okay. Talk to you later," he says before hanging up. I smile before putting my phone away.

"Who was that?" Jughead asks from behind me, sounding suspicious of me.

I sigh. "That was my co-worker and best friend," I explain. He eyes me some more.

"What 'stuff' were you talking about? You know, the stuff you have to take care of," he asks.

I ignore and avoid his question. "Can you take me to the Police Station? I need to talk to Tom Keller," I explain. Jughead sighs and brings I there on the back of his motorcycle.

I walk in and say I need to talk to him. The deputy nods and brings me to Tom. "Sir there's someone here to see you," the deputy says.

Tom sighs and groans about the newspaper. "Hey there Tom. How you been?" I ask.

He looks at me with shock. "Spencer?" I nod. "You need to leave Riverdale. I won't let you be here," he objects, slamming his hand on the table and standing up.

"You have no control whether I see him. He's my boyfriend."

"And I'm your big brother! FP is bad news, Spencer! He's in jail right now!"

"Yeah well, you can't control that. I want to hold his hand! I want to hang out with his son! I want to watch shows with my nephew! I want to eat dinner with my big brother!" I yell, standing up and close to tears.

I take a deep breath and sit back down. "It's not under your control and FP will be getting out soon," I tell him, earning a glare.

"While you're here, will you at least stay with me and Kevin?" Tom asks. I stare at him blankly.

"Can FP be at home with his son while I'm here?" I ask. I know to bribe the sheriff it's the greatest idea, but he's still my brother. I give him puppy eyes, making him agree reluctantly.

I hug him happily. "Thank you! I have to go because I have Jughead waiting outside, but I'll come over and stay with you. I should be here for a week or so. Thank you," I say, overjoyed. He sighs and smiles before letting me leave.

I walk out and see Jughead. "I've got good news for you kid. They're letting your dad come home while I'm in town which should be at least a week," I explain, dragging him outside.

Jughead smiles happily. We both go and get him excitedly. As soon as I see him beautiful face I run to him. He sees me, grabs my face, and starts kissing me. I feel him grab my waist as I run my hand through his hair. Jughead coughs awkwardly. I pull away and take a step back, a blush covering my face.

"Jughead. I see you've met Dr. Reid," FP says. I look down, refusing to look at Jughead. What if he hates me now? It wouldn't be hard for him since we just met.

"Yeah, but I can't say I know him as well as you do," Jughead said, annoyed. FP laughs, pulling me close. I glace up at Jughead for a second. He looks frustrated. "I just... why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jughead asks.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't want to leave me as your mom did," FP mumbles and I grab his hand for comfort. I know him and his ex-agreed not to tell their kids about his dad's bisexuality. Jellybean found out and blamed FP so she left with their mom.

I see Jughead's feet steps closer. "Dad, I don't care if you like girls, or guys, or both, or neither! I just want to you talk to me," Jughead says, and I finally look up.

FP smiles and pulls him in a one arm hug, keeping his other around my waist. I stand there until Jughead hugs me, too. I almost cry as I wrap my arm around him.

After a while, Jughead pulls away. "I have no idea I'm how I'm gonna get us all back home," he says.

"I can walk," I offer. They both look at me like I'm insane. I roll my eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm an FBI agent, I can take care of myself."

"You're sexy, young, and if someone hears you're a fed then you'll be the biggest target in town. Especially on the Southside," FP says, kissing my cheek.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I'll be just fine," I tell them. Jughead raises one of his eyebrows and looks at his father.

"I'm not letting walk alone to attack you. I don't mind walking with," FP says. I sigh and allow him to walk with, not that he would let me go any other way. Jughead waves as he passes us.

As we're walking, I stop and walk over to some kid doing drugs. All I can think is Dilaudid and how this kid would become an addict like me. It makes me sick. I grab the drugs and throw them on the ground.

The kid pins me to the wall, hands around my neck, but not really choking me. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he yells, extremely pissed off.

"I'm not going to watch someone who can be amazing become an addict," I reply. The kid hits me in the stomach. I wince and almost tumble over. He really packs a punch. "You deserve to grow up and be happy and not die at a drug overdose at 27."

He looks at me, shocked. "N... no one's ever cared before," he says, letting me go. I hug him and rub his back.

"There's potential in everyone, including you. Don't believe anyone who says different," I tell him, pulling away. We stand there for a while until FP runs to me.

"Spencer, do not do that ever again. You can't just walk away," he says, pulling me into a kiss. I smile and kiss back. FP pulls away. I notice the kid staring at him like it was impossible for him to be here. "Let's get home, yeah?"

I nod happily. "Please do." FP laughs before to bring me away from the kid. I wave to him and the kid waves back confused.


End file.
